Albus Severus ?
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Albus Severus?" de Khell. L'histoire d'un certain portrait, et d'un certain jeune Potter.


Bonjour.  
Voici un nouveau one-shot, qui s'inscrit dans une série de traductions que je vais poster pendant les vacances. J'ai en effet sélectionné plusieurs one-shots d'auteurs différents mais traitant d'un même thème, chacun à leur manière. Et en voici le premier : Albus Severus ?

Auteur : Khell  
Titre original : Albus Severus?

NdA : Peut contenir des spoilers de « Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. » Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ils sont tous à JKR. J'aime seulement jouer avec eux ;)

NdT : L'histoire n'est pas à moi, mais à Khell, je ne fais que la traduire avec son consentement. Le texte a été corrigé par ma bêta, Sayu.

* * *

- C'est celui-là !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais oui, regarde ! C'est marqué : « Severus Rogue. »

Rogue essaya d'ignorer les murmures, et leva son livre un peu plus haut afin de montrer qu'il était occupé. Des premières années, certainement. Tous les autres savaient très bien qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas le déranger.

- Regardez ça !, s'exclama l'un d'eux, très excité. C'est l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour l'avoir ?, demanda une petite fille.

Une née-moldue, visiblement. Le monde magique au complet savait pourquoi il avait obtenu cette récompense. Grâce à ce satané Potter, qui n'était pas capable de s'occuper de ses propres affaires, et à cause de qui, lui, Severus Rogue, n'existait plus que via ce portrait. Portrait que cet imbécile avait insisté pour accrocher là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Par-dessus son livre, il observa le petit groupe de première année qui s'était rassemblé devant lui. Ils restaient bouche bée, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils voyaient un portrait de sorcier.

- J'ai envoyé Harry Potter à sa mort, dit-il avec ce ton soyeux, légèrement menaçant, qui, de son vivant, faisait fuir n'importe quel étudiant, pourvu qu'il possède un minimum d'instinct de préservation.

L'exclamation choquée que poussèrent les enfants lui montra qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Bien ! Cela devrait les réduire au silence et les faire partir. C'est ce qui se passait toujours.

- Oui, dit une petite voix venant de quelque part derrière le groupe, et mon père dit que c'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez fait, car sinon il n'aurait jamais été capable de vaincre Jedusor.

De nouveau, les petits sorciers s'exclamèrent de surprise.

Rogue ferma brusquement son livre et fronça les sourcils. Les enfants s'écartèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir l'auteur de ces mots. Pendant une seconde, Rogue retint sa respiration. Ces yeux verts… les yeux de Lily.

- Vous êtes un Potter.

- Albus Severus, acquiesça l'enfant.

Il fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

Impossible.

- Avez-vous dit Severus ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Hein, tu as été nommé d'après lui ? S'étonna un autre garçon.

- Oui, répliqua le jeune Potter en regardant avec défi son camarade. Mon père dit que c'est l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

L'autre enfant resta à le dévisager, tandis que Rogue demeura muet. Aucune de ses remarques acerbes habituelles ne lui venait, pas en voyant ces yeux verts.

_L'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu ? Qu'est-ce…_

- Les enfants, cessez d'ennuyer le professeur Rogue.

Il s'agissait d'un des rares moments où Rogue était soulagé de voir McGonagall. La directrice observa les premières années par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vous manquez le déjeuner.

Les enfants marmonnèrent des excuses et s'empressèrent de partir. N'étant ainsi plus transpercé par ses yeux verts, Rogue put mieux le détailler.

- Potter !

Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna :

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes à Serpentard ?, questionna-t-il en désignant la cravate verte et argent qui reposait sur la chemise du garçon.

- Oui, monsieur.

Rogue le dévisagea avec perplexité.

- Pourquoi ? Ne vouliez-vous pas aller à Gryffondor, comme votre frère ?

- Et bien…

Albus fit un pas en arrière.

- Je voulais aller à Gryffondor. Mais quand il m'a réparti, le choixpeau n'était pas sûr de me mettre à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Alors j'ai pensé…, hésita-t-il, en mettant ses mains dans son dos et baissant le regard sur ses chaussures. Serpentard, c'était un nom qui sonnait malfaisant. C'était effrayant. Pourtant j'avais rencontré plusieurs Serpentards dans le train, et ils étaient sympas. Alors j'ai pensé, et bien, que si j'allais à Serpentard et que les gens voyaient que ça m'était égal, alors que j'étais le fils d'Harry Potter…

Il haussa les épaules, et Rogue ne répondit pas.

- Allez déjeuner, monsieur Potter, lui ordonna le professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon acquiesça et courut rejoindre ses amis.

- Je suis désolée pour le dérangement, Severus.

- C'est toujours pareil en début d'année, dit-il avec indifférence.

Puis, il ouvrit son livre, mais le referma aussitôt.

- Ce garçon…

- Il a les yeux de son père, dit McGonagall.

- J'ai remarqué. Il ressemble en tout point à son père, renifla-t-il dédaigneusement.

- C'est vrai, admit la directrice en le fixant. Il est très calme et sage pour son âge.

Rogue secoua la tête.

- Deux Potter, je me demande si l'école va y survivre.

- Attendez un peu, bientôt ils seront trois, dit en riant la directrice.

- Trois ?

- En effet. Ils ont une petite sœur qui entrera à Poudlard dans deux ans, expliqua la directrice, avant de sourire. Elle s'appelle Lily, et je peux vous dire qu'elle est le portrait de sa grand-mère disparue… A présent, pardonnez-moi, Severus, mais j'ai d'autres devoirs qui m'attendent.

Rogue la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Lily. Potter.

Et bien, au moins, il était prévenu. Il ne serait pas trop choqué ou surpris le jour où il se trouverait en face de Lily Potter. Car cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver, bien sûr.

Il rouvrit son livre et retourna à sa lecture.

James Potter. Et Lily Potter. Et Albus Severus…

- Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour me contrarier, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez aller lire l'original via mon profil : les fanfictions que je traduits sont toutes dans mes favoris.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce one-shot, la fin m'avait bien amusée. Pauvre Severus. ^^

Et si vous souhaitez me proposer des fics à traduire, n'hésitez pas, les détails des fandoms dont je m'occupe sont sur mon profil !

A dans quelques jours pour le second one-shot de cette série !


End file.
